


No 12. I Think I’ve Broken Something

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Mental Instability, Whumptober 2020, broken down, no 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Morgana was a paradox, built up with the broken shards of her mind and glued together with lies.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	No 12. I Think I’ve Broken Something

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> No 12. I THINK I’VE BROKEN SOMETHING  
>  **Broken Down** | Broken Bones | Broken Trust

Morgana deserved the throne. She knew she did, she deserved it more than anyone else in the world. It took a special kind of strength to live in Camelot while possessing magic. It took a certain type of willpower to look the man with the power to order her death in the eye and lie.

Morgana deserved that throne, she deserved the crown more than anyone. More than Arthur, her naïve brother. Arthur, who’d lived in safety and luxury his whole life, never fearing for his life. Morgana loved him, she truly did, but she needed the crown for herself.

But if she truly believed that, then why did it hurt so?

Her mind was a fragile thing, held in balance by a thread. A place of contradictions, one where she loved Uther, one where she hated him. One where she wanted Arthur to live, and one where she longed for his death.

Her mind was a paradox, where she held onto sanity by a thread. A thread of compassion and cruelty. A thread of knowledge and fear. She walked the fine line between a just and fair Queen and a similar brand of tyranny that Uther portrayed.

Her mind was a fragile paradox, made from glass and diamond, and it shattered without warning.

Madness ran in the Pendragon family, and bastard children were no exception. Morgana’s fragile paradoxical mind shattered and she was left with broken parts of a whole and nothing to glue herself back together with.

She deserved the throne. She wanted the contenders to her rule dead and gone. She wanted, she wanted, she wanted. She deserved, she deserved, she deserved.

Morgana wore the crown with as much grace as she had ever possessed, but beneath the crown, the broken pieces of her mind cut into her and left her bleeding and raw. She loved, and she hated. She hated, and she loved.

Her heart was simultaneously cold and yet warm, unfeeling and loving. Morgana was a paradox. Morgana was a Queen. Morgana was a broken shell of a once lovely woman.

She ruled with an iron fist and a heart of stone and when she was overthrown she didn’t allow herself to be relieved. She built herself back up with the pieces of her mind and glued them together with lies.


End file.
